1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to pet drying apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet dryer apparatus wherein the same directs drying air through an enclosure to effect drying of an animal pet contained within the enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a bathing and grooming event associated with an animal, it is frequently desireable to effect drying of an associated animal to minimize illness associated with a wet animal and to further permit directing of the animal to a further grooming station subsequent to the bathing event. The prior art structures have been provided to secure an animal within an enclosure but have heretofore been of enclosures to completely surround an animal to create unnecessary anxiety within the animal as well as providing relatively unidirectional flow of air about the animal as opposed to the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,903 to BLOOM et al wherein a pet dryer in securing an animal therewithin includes an apertured floor to direct air into an animal contained within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,410 to NICHOLS sets forth a pet drying apparatus wherein an apertured basin directs air in an enclosure that completely surrounds an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,323 to MAINES sets forth a pet dryer wherein a cabinet including one or more chambers and a removable partitions includes an apertured floor to direct heated drying air into an animal contained within one of the chambers of the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,756 to RAMSEY provides a container divided in plurality of cells for the storage and shipment of animals and the like therewithin. Filtered air flow is directed throughout the cells for support of the animals therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,102 to YONEZAWA sets forth a transparent box-like member for mounting a dog therewithin with a heater and fan mounted overlying the cabinet to effect drying of an animal while providing slotted openings to permit an individual to direct their arms within the enclosure for grooming of an animal therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pet drying apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which permits securement of an animals body within a housing and directing air flow about the animal utilizing a vacuum source to provide a chamber within the housing to enhance drying of the animal contained within the aforenoted housing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.